You'll Never Be Me
by Rittie
Summary: When Bolt is taking a walk back home from the Academy, he never thought that it would end in a potential date for him and one weirdo clone being send flying. (BoruSara with a side of flying Shinachiku - aka Bolt's cheap copy :))


**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): **I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything lately. College is kinda hectic now (my only 'free' day is Sunday which I should be spending by studying, instead I'm typing this...), as such, if I don't update regularly, know that is the reason why. So, please, bare with me. Leave a review if you liked it and that's all. Cheer!

**Spoilers ahead: **Well not really... but if you are a NaruSaku fan, an anime-only viewer or both, I suggest to be careful cause you won't like this one :P

* * *

><p><strong><em>You'll Never Be Me<em>**

Bolt whistled as he walked home by himself after a tiring day at the Academy, during which he kept pranking Aburame-sensei, making fun of that Uchiha girl's glasses and, all in all, being the bad/cool guy that he always is. So, walking like that as he checks through his homework wondering how long it would take him to do it this time around, he stopped when he heard a 'thud!'-like sound in front of him. Looking up, Bolt was shocked to see a carbon-copy of himself... no, wait. They looked almost the same... the only difference were the eyes...

"Aunt Sakura's eyes." Bolt found himself speaking as the... thing stood up and looked up at him, equally shocked.

"Aunt? What are you talking about? Uzumaki Sakura is my mom!" the boy boasted happily, causing Bolt to nearly vomit. Was this some alternative version of himself if Aunt Sakura had ended up being his mom? He couldn't help but think that he was lucky, because this boy looked too darn cheerful to be a Uzumaki Bolt!

"What's your name?" Bolt dared to ask, a smirk finding it's way onto his face.

"Shinachiku! Dad says mom named me!" said the boy cheerfully. It took a lot of self-control to NOT vomit for real.

"Excuse me? That's such a girly name!" Bolt huffed. "They obviously wanted a girl and ended up with you... tsk, I'm happy that my mom is my mom! I like myself just the way I am!"

"Oh so what's your name then, oh Almighty God?" Shinachiku huffed.

"If you must know, it's Bolt." blue eyes told him, staring in disgust at those green eyes staring back at him from his own face. It was creepy and so wrong on so many levels... to think that Sarada doesn't even exist in his universe... hold on! She had nothing to do with this!

"Like that's a better name!" Shinachiku mocked like your everyday snob and Bolt wasn't surprised. His father's rash behaviour and his aunt's unpredictable nature wouldn't have made a good mix. And here was solid proof!... Bolt then had to remind himself that he didn't know if he was solid. So he picked up a rock and threw it at Shinachiku, causing the other boy to yelp.

"Oh so you are real..." Bolt dully noted as his scowl turned into a smile when he saw Sarada walking down the street towards him. "Hey four-eyes! Come here! You won't believe this!"

"What do you want dobe?" Sarada grumbled, having picked up the nickname after hearing her father use it towards his. "I'm busy! We've got a huge test tomorrow!"

"I know that!" Bolt waved it off and pulled her to stand beside him. "Now do me a favor and look at that guy. Tell me if you can tell him and I apart."

"Oh come on, you look..." Sarada stopped and fixed her glasses slowly. "Wait a minute! Those eyes... they are like mom's!"

"Huh? Who are you!?" Shinachiku gasped, wondering if he had a sister he never knew about... not that the duo in front of him cared as they ignored him.

"Bolt, why does he have my mom's eyes?"

"He is from another universe, I think, where your mom and my dad got together instead..." Bolt told her.

"What?" Sarada smirked mockingly. "Are you for real?" she handed her books to Bolt for him to hold and walked up to a franatically thinking and muttering Shinachiku. "Hey, you!"

"Huh? What do you want onee..." Shinachiku started to smile which broke when his face was met with him Sarada's fist.

"SHANNARO!"

Bolt watched in fascination as his bad copy flew up into the air, so high that he vanished from sight wiht one last final scream. Sarada huffed and turned to him, causing him to jump.

"Let's go get some lunch, dobe. I'm starving."

"Y-yes, mam!" Bolt shivered at the evil look that still resided on her face as they began walking towards the local BBQ, him holding her book like a real gentleman would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Haha, did you think that Bolt would do something to him? How cute! XD Leave a review if you liked it :)


End file.
